The Watchers
by DoubleBladedPublishers
Summary: There is a secret organization known as the Watchers. Their mission: to enforce intergalactic law on Earth and beyond, to protect humanity from the truth, and to investigate crimes against xenos. Garrett Khindo, leader of Fireteam 6, and his team must figure out a plot against Earth before it is too late.


_**Roof of the Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO**_

The man in the sharp-toothed Mexican Cartel mask ran on the roof of the large Sprint Center auditorium. He was chased by a tall boy, wearing a black trenchcoat, shirt, and pants, with strange metal boots. On his face, he wore strange goggles. The goggles were black rimmed, with glowing, triangular lenses. The man looked at the boy. "_La Visi__ón_," said the man in a Mexican accent, " why are you chasing me?" The boy that the man called "The Vision" pressed a button, and the lenses on his goggles glowed gold. The boy smirked. "Just as I suspected. The reason I'm chasing you, Señor Fuerza, is because you are an Atómican, from Atmix, and you have broken several intergalactic laws," he said. He produced a silver metal badge with a glowing blue human eye on it. "_Maldita sea, _you're a Watcher," said Señor Fuerza. Senor Fuerza began to go through a change. He grew to be about 8 feet tall. His muscles swelled to huge sizes. His eyes glowed green. His skin turned gray, like stone. The mask began to move as he spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. "My cred will skyrocket if I kill you." Fuerza charged at the Vision, but to no avail, as the boy had jumped twenty feet straight up. The boy flipped in midair, extended his arms Superman-style, and free fell at Fuerza, smashing his head and punching a sizable hole in the Sprint Center. When the two fell in, Vision landed on his feet, while Fuerza landed on his face. "Señor Grande Fuerza, you are under arrest for xenoarms smuggling, selling xenodrugs to civilians, murder of innocent humans for sport, and for breaking the atmospheric speed limit," said the Vision. He snapped a glowing pair of handcuffs around Señor Fuerza's wrists. He struggled against the cuffs, trying to break them. "No use, Fuerza. That's Xenite. It's unbreakable," said the Vision as he typed in a code in the cuffs. "Have a nice ride. You're going to your nice, comfy cryopod in the Freezer." Fuerza looked at his hands and screamed. His hands and the rest of his body were deconstructing themselves, glowing blue as hundreds of blue hexagons raced up his arms and around his body, and he disappeared. The group of people outside saw the Vision as he walked out. He walked over to the large group of people, pulled out a black spherical object with pinkish-purple energy lines running through it, set it on the ground, and pressed a button on it. The top of the sphere opened up like a flower to the sun, a glowing pinkish-purple crystal in the center of it. Beams of light shot out of the crystal, and went straight into the eyes of the group. The beams turned white, and retracted into the crystal. The Vision picked up the orb, pressed a button, and glowing, white, small firefly-like spheres came out and disappeared. He looked at the people and said, "There was a freak hailstorm here. People will fix the roof. Merry Christmas." The Vision walked away into a back alley. He said, "Jarvis, you can come out now." A small, white, spherical drone with fancy golden designs and black optic sensors on it levitated out and beeped quickly, as if it wanted to know what happened. "Yeah buddy, we got him, said the Vision, who pressed a button on his goggles, which turned them into black-rimmed glasses over his hazel eyes. Jarvis beeped with glee. He contacted base through his holocommunicator. "Pyramid, this is Vision. I need a cleanup crew at the Sprint Center. I'm coming in." He put away the Holocomm, Jarvis flew into his pocket, and he got out his Shadowwalker Teleporter. It was a rounded purplish-black cross with a glowing green center. He said, "Hub," and threw it on the ground. A glowing, swirling green portal appeared on the ground, and he jumped in. It closed after he did.


End file.
